Kaptita Momentoj
by obsessivereader95
Summary: Well, I'm having issues concentrating on my stories with all these plot bunnies running around, so I'm going to start a oneshot collection... Please don't be mad at me. T for safety.
1. Surprise

**I have no clue when this came up, but I honestly shouldn't be writing it. I've got too much on my plate already. I can't eat it all! Just trying to get rid of all these plot bunnies, I guess.**

**I'm too lazy at the moment to come up with anything, so I'm far too lazy to have fabricated an entire television show.**

"'_That's the spirit, dear,' said his mirror sleepily."-__Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

Danny stumbled into his room in a blaze of white-blue light, clutching the side of his head tightly as though that would stop the profuse bleeding. He glanced around the room, quickly catching sight of his softly snoring sister. He smiled lightly at the sight of her sprawled limbs across the foot of his bed. His piercing blue eyes caught hold of the small white box in her hands, causing the humor to fade and be replaced by a fondness that can only be shared between siblings.

He carefully maneuvered the first-aid kit from her tightly clasped fingers, quickly replacing it with a sturdy box that used to contain the parts to his favorite model rocket. He nearly chuckled at the thought of the small pieces, nuts, and bolts it used to contain floating around in the Ghost Zone. It was certainly a day the Box Ghost, Technus, and Phantom would be better off forgetting.

The spattering of red that landed dangerously close to the sleeping teen brought him abruptly back into reality. Carefully avoiding the ghost-related items in the kit, he pulled out the fast-depleting supply of white gauze. Jack Fenton thought the gauze was being stolen by a ghost, go figure, but Maddie was eyeing Jazz's psych patients warily. Danny often wondered what she would think of Phantom being one of her most frequent house guests. It was like he practically _lived_ there!

After finishing the self-help medical bits of his nightly routine, Danny gently picked up the redheaded psychologist. He had learned long ago that Jazz was almost as deep a sleeper as Jack.

He figured she seemed too light to be eating right. Of course, he had no place to talk, but Jazz had less reasoning than he did. He made a mental note to force-feed her as much as she did to him. He carefully pulled the box from her arms, this time replacing it with her stuffed bear. Just as gently as before, he lifted the covers over her and kissed her forehead in a rare sentimental lapse (something he would later testify had never happened).

Smiling, he turned to leave and froze in his tracks.

Standing silhouetted in the darkened doorway to Jazz's room was a figure far too small to be his father yet far too large for his mother. He immediately lowered into a battle stance, warily eyeing his opponent.

The person in the dark seemed surprised. As Danny's eyes adjusted to the dim moonlight of the hallway, he softly shut the door.

"You're not getting in there if that's what you were planning," he stated firmly staring the man in the eye with a fierce determination.

"That… wasn't my intention," the boy said in a soft tenor that surprised Danny for a fleeting moment. He took in the intruder's appearance. His eyes were a piercing green that seemed to rival his own in ghost form. His hair seemed to be black. It was definitely shinier and more healthy-looking than his own raven locks. He wasn't any taller than Danny himself, which was an advantage to Danny as the boy didn't seem experienced in fighting. He never let his guard down, though, considering past experience that looks can be deceiving.

The boy squirmed under the pressure of Danny's stare. "W-what happened to your head?"

Danny eyebrows shot up and his hand instinctively lifted to touch the familiar cloth. He had forgotten.

"Albus, there are weird little gadgets all over the place," a little girl said, coming into view.

Danny's expression suddenly became panicked. "Don't touch that," he hissed.

"Don't tell me what to do," she replied, immediately touching the offending piece of metal. The responding explosion of green light only missed the small girl because Danny had pushed both of the intruders to the ground.

"Quick, into the closet! Don't touch anything else!" Danny commanded looking over his shoulder.

Both children immediately responded. The girl looked ashen and shocked as Albus lead her into the proffered closet. They listened through the door as the strange boy talked to someone new.

"I just tripped over the stairs, Mom. The gun was there by accident. You know my luck. I already bandaged up my head," the boy was saying.

"That must've been one bad fall, Danny," a woman's voice, most likely Danny's mom, said, her tone a strange mix between disbelief, worry, and exasperation. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Dad's lack of balance luckily comes with a hard skull."

The two laughed softly.

"Why are you up so late, sweetheart?" the motherly voice said again.

"Jazz and I were talking, and I guess we lost track of time. She's asleep now."

There was a long pause as the click of a flashlight resounded through the silent hall. "Well, you don't seem to have a concussion, but you'll stay home from school tomorrow just in case. Don't give me that look. I'm sure they'll let you make up your work."

"Lancer would never let me make up my work. Please, Mom, I'm fine. I can go to school tomorrow."

"Now I know something's wrong."

"Fine, I'll miss school. Are you happy now?"

"Yes. Now, off to bed with you," she said, dismissing the conversation.

They heard rather soft footsteps preceding the shutting of a door in the distance.

Another set of small footsteps made their way to the door behind which they were hiding.

"You can come out now," Danny said softly.

The girl was still wide-eyed, but Albus, as she had called him, was looking at him suspiciously.

"Why did you cover for us?" Albus demanded. This boy didn't seem so intimidating anymore, even if the gauze seemed to be bulging a bit.

Danny shrugged, "Who are you, and why are you in my house?"

The girl answered eagerly, "I'm Lily, and this is Albus. Our parents are Ginny and Harry Potter, and we're here because they're in trouble." She punctuated her words with a broad grin. "And _you_ are going to help us."

**Nor am I the best choice when referring to the author of the **_**Harry Potter**_** books.**


	2. Playing with Fire

**Trying to convince myself to read a really good book. I **_**know**_** something's wrong when I'm not able to** _**read**_**. My brother would probably consider it a sign of the apocalypse. Speaking of apocalypses…**

"_The voices around us provide the basis of our lives. We shape our future by deciding which of those_ _voices we listen to." – Unknown  
_

The deep crater Danny was currently burrowing into the ground seemed to collapse around the edges as another earthquake ravaged the area. His sensitive hearing picked up the sounds of screeching cars and screaming citizens.

The fourteen-year-old picked himself up with a low moan of pain. He phased through the tumbling rocks and came up out of the ground fifteen feet from the crash site. He quickly dodged another lightning strike, pulling a man in a white business suit out of the way.

As he set the shocked man down, Danny grabbed him by the shoulders. Blazing green eyes met deep brown as he snarled fiercely, "Get them out of here." He gestured to the small crowd of helpless humans.

"Y-you're… You're just a kid!" he shouted in disbelief, eyeing the ghost for the first time since he'd ordered his arrest. His eyes bulged at the realization. "We've been hunting a teenager all–"

Danny shook him, panic riding at the edges of his voice. "Now's not the time for your stupid obsessions! Get them out of here _now_!"

A kid. A small, probably homeless child. Alone and being hunted by the world's most prodigious and gruesome scientists.

The loud echo of Phantom's own power resounded as he shattered the clouds above. Snapping out of his self-induced trance, he glanced at the swirling clouds above them. A grotesque, jagged mouth had formed in the watery funnel, grinning maliciously as its eye sockets reappeared. He shuddered and nodded to the ghost, no, _child_ in front of him. This "mere teen" had always been able to handle ghosts better than the GIW, he was forced to admit. As an agent himself, the man in the white suit could convince the few citizens still standing in the streets to move.

Danny gave Agent A a relieved smile and took to the skies in an effort to stop Vortex from causing anymore damage.

Agent A turned to the group of people who were all gawking at the fight and pulled out his communicator.

"Calling all agents," he muttered into the phone-like device, using all the authority he could muster after finding out that his most elusive and powerful enemy is a mere teenager, "Retreat. I repeat, retreat. Bring all civilians to the Town Hall as soon as possible. That is an order." He shut the communicator with an audible snap and turned again to the people, herding them in the opposite direction of the fight.

A loud crack was the only thing that alerted him before the smell of burning wood and the sounds of terror filled the air. He turned just in time to see Phantom wrestle the maniacal cloud into a small, cylindrical trapping device. Confused as to what he'd heard, he set his sights back to the shelter. Apparently, the puffy ghost had left the town another present.

Town Hall, the largest of the ghost-proof centers of evacuation, was on fire.

**Well, I realize it's rather short, but I really love that ending. Don't worry. I won't leave you hanging** **there… indefinitely.**


End file.
